


fault of humanity (a quiet tick tack fills the silence)

by pinball_mentality



Series: catalyst (the little giant is a title of the future) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4th udai tenma chara study go brrr, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Metaphors, Poetry, also it’s 2am, brought to you by solar powered bobble heads and my impulsivity, i literally made him the sun and i regret nothing, it’s a poem this time tho!!, no beta we die like daichi, poem, udai tenma is sad™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: a solar-powered crow and how a single hand stopped it.sometimes he misses volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Udai Tenma
Series: catalyst (the little giant is a title of the future) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fault of humanity (a quiet tick tack fills the silence)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don’t write poetry that much but i wanted to try it out for this idea!! it’s inspired by one of those solar powered bobble heads (i have a dog one). 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

the plastic crow rocks   
back and forth,  
fueled by the warm power of the sun.  
it irritates him, the incessant tick tack  
of plastic on plastic  
and the never-ending side-to-side.  
it stills.  
his hand rests upon it,  
gently but firmly.  
his hair gets in his eyes  
and his chest squeezes.  
and suddenly  
he misses the tick tack filling  
the present silence  
and the gentle swinging of  
the sun’s plastic crow.  
he releases it  
but it stays still   
and silent.  
the sun cannot bring it back to life  
no matter how much it smiles  
and cheers about how it admires  
the plastic crow’s old, rocking self.  
he misses the tick tack  
and the sting of a volleyball  
and the warmth of the sun.  
but now he sits  
in silence  
and wishes he was still moving,  
still clicking,  
but for now  
he will draw a crow rocking  
side-to-side  
under the warmth of the sun  
and remember.

**Author's Note:**

> my dog bobblehead was irritating me with the noise but when i stopped it i realized that i missed it, and i thought that was pretty representative of human nature. thus, we self project onto udai tenma because he’s babie™.
> 
> thanks for reading!! feel free to drop some kudos and leave a comment. it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin. :)


End file.
